Premières chutes
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Cinq fois où Yurio est tombé à cause de Viktor, et une fois où Viktor est tombé à cause de Yurio (et Otabek).


**PREMIÈRES** **CHUTES**

 _Cinq fois où Yurio est tombé à cause de Viktor, et une fois où Viktor est tombé à cause de Yurio (et Otabek)._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Chute**. J'aime énormément ce genre de format. Vraiment beaucoup. Et oui, j'ai conscience que contrairement à mon Vikturi il est très court mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire en respectant l'heure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première fois que Yurio était tombé en patinant était aussi la première fois qu'il s'était essayé au patin à glace. Il s'était cogné contre une autre petite fille et était tombé sur ses genoux. Il avait alors pleuré à chaudes larmes alors que son grand-père l'aidait à se relever tout en s'excusant auprès de la mère de la petite fille, refusant de repartir essayer par la suite. Il était tellement jeune qu'aujourd'hui il se souvenait à peine de cette expérience.

La deuxième fois que Yurio était tombé en patinant était lorsque Viktor avait déclaré qu'il lui ferait un programme. Rien que pour lui. Comme ça. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait toujours admiré Viktor qui, dès son plus jeune âge, collectionnait les médailles et les places sur les podiums. Avoir une personne aussi talentueuse que lui qui l'aiderait à s'entraîner était plus qu'un rêve qui se réalisait.

La troisième fois que Yurio était tombé en patinant était lorsqu'il avait appris que Viktor avait tout plaqué pour entraîner un paysan au Japon alors qu'il avait à peine commencé son programme. Et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il avait eu beau le harceler de messages et le menacer des pires morts, rien n'y faisait, Viktor refusait de revenir. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le soir-même, il s'achetait un billet pour le Japon. Deux jours plus tard, il était déjà en train d'insulter ce pauvre type qu'était Katsuki Yuri.

La quatrième fois que Yurio était tombé en patinant était lorsque Yuri lui avait demandé d'être son témoin à son mariage. Il avait refusé de relever la tête lorsque le japonais s'était précipité pour lui demander s'il allait bien et non, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il pleurait. Pas. Du. Tout.

La cinquième fois que Yurio était tombé en patinant était lorsqu'il avait entendu Viktor le qualifier de « leur fils ». Otabek avait essayé de le rattraper, en vain. Il s'était senti tellement mal sur le coup qu'il avait hésité entre faire un malaise et vomir.

* * *

Viktor était un très bon patineur et il était rare qu'il tombe. Certes, il était humain et cela lui arrivait, mais il était plutôt fier de remarquer que ces occasions étaient très rares.

Pourtant, ce jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Yuri, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer Otabek et Yurio à l'entrée de la patinoire. Le plus grand des deux souriait légèrement tandis que le jeune blond parlait avec enthousiasme d'il ne savait quoi. Mais ce qui le fit chuter et entraîna son fiancé avec lui fut lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent comme au ralenti jusqu'à s'embrasser.

C'était un développement qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu... En tant que père, il allait devoir parler à ce jeune Altin s'il voulait avoir le droit de faire la cour à son fils !

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
